


Pools. Derek Hales ultimate enemy.

by orphan_account



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Blushing Derek, Embarrassed Derek, M/M, Pool, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A day of fun at a pool turns tragic when Derek throws Stiles into the water with his clothes still on. A mistake Derek instantly regrets.





	Pools. Derek Hales ultimate enemy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post, one in which I do not know the name of who posted it. I think it's imagine-sterek but i'm not completely sure. Credit to the person who did make it though.

* * *

It was a hot summers day, sun beating down on the pack like a hammer on a nail. Everybody moaning and groaning, complaining about how hot it is. Derek ultimately got tired of it and suggested they go to a pool. What he didn't expect was for them to force him to go with.

* * *

 

As they all load out of their cars, now in bathing suits, Derek closes his eyes letting the sun hit his face, soaking in the vitamin D. He instantly gets pulled out of it by someones hand smacking his back.

"C'mon big guy, pool time."

Stiles is currently dressed in a black t-shirt, with blue swim trunks and flip-flops. Derek grumbles to himself as the pack force him to walk along to the entrance, wishing he could have just been left alone.

His mood turns into a sort of happiness when they reach the doors to see a sign saying their closed for the day, short staffed. Derek turns around, almost smirking. His enjoyment must show in his eyebrows because Erica rolls her eyes.

"If you think this is stopping us. You are mistaken." The blonde says with narrowed eyes.

Next thing he knows he's being pushed aside and Erica uses her claws to pick the lock, something he hadn't wasted time on learning yet. She beams when it works, motioning for everyone to walk in first. As Derek passes her he shakes his head to which she responds with a smack on the head.

As they walk to the pool, everybody feels the need to exclaim how happy they are it's indoors. Derek just broods and glares at everyone.

Scott, Boyd and Isaac immediately take off their shirts, Erica whistling as they do so. Stiles however, stands next to Derek by the chairs, still very much clothed. He can smell his emotions which is a very weird mix of happiness and cautiousness. Maybe a little embarrassment too.

"Are you not going in?" Derek asks as politely as he can.

Stiles turns and shrugs. "I'm thinking about it. I-I just don't feel comfortable...taking my shirt off."

Derek raises his eyebrows at him, and Stiles huffs. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

Derek rolls his eyes and sits down in a chair, pulling a book out from the bag he brought in. With the sounds of his pack playing in the water, and the words of the book being read inside his head, it didn't take long for him to droop into unconsciousness.

However. He is startled awake by being submerged in water. At first he thinks it's another one of his nightmares, that is until Scott pulls him up, Erica and Stiles dying with laughter.

He comes to the conclusion they picked him up and threw him in when he was asleep, and gets angry. Extremely angry. He scowls and growls at anybody who tries to get near him, pulling himself out of the water and drying himself off with a towel he didn't think he would be using today. His last nerve is broken when Stiles comes up to him still laughing his ass off.

He puts his arm on the older wolfs shoulder, instantly pulling away when Derek looks at it, then back at him.

"No hard feelings right?"

Derek can feel the itch of his claws wanting to come out and retaliate, but insted throws the towel on the floor and picks Stiles up, hoisting him up on his shoulder.

"H-Hey! This is non consensual manhandling! Put me down!"

Derek rolls his eyes as he reaches the edge of the pool. "As you wish."

Derek pulls Stiles off of him, throwing him into the pool, earning laughter from everyone including Scott. So much for being a best friend. Derek is smiling, amused with himself. That is until Stiles pops up from the water, only to climb out.

He's soaking wet, dark hair limp but combed back with his fingers. The soaked shirt clings to his body, showing his abs off perfectly. Dereks' eyes widen at the sight, body paralyzed.

He stares at Stiles who just smiles back at him. "Are you okay there sourwolf?"

Derek looks up from where he was staring (totally not Stiles' crotch) and can feel the heat rise to his cheeks when he notices Stiles is staring back at him.

"'M fine." He mumbles, mainly to himself.

Stiles just hums in response, but keeps pushing.

"You look a little red there Der. You sure your okay?"

Derek ignores Stiles and turns around, heading back to the chairs. But of course the parasite follows.

"You're neck and ears are pink dude."

Derek clears his throat. "I-It's nothing." He growls through clenched teeth.

"Do you need to tell me something?"

Derek looks up from the ground he had taken interest in and notices Stiles is a lot more closer than he was seconds ago.

"N-No."

Stiles smirks evilly, stepping closer. All Derek can focus on is the water that slowly drips down his neck.

"You sure?"

Derek freezes as Stiles moves closer, connecting their lips.

* * *

 

He wakes with a jolt, book that was once on his face now on the floor. He looks around to see Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Scott in the water and Stiles next to him, completely dry.

"You okay man?" Stiles asks with a concerned tone.

"Y-Yeah."

 _Fuck no_.


End file.
